Hisao Ibarazaki
Hisao Ibarazaki is the Captain of Squad 10, leader of the Elemental Zanpakuto Society, and a member of the Shinigmai men's association. He also runs a dojo in the world of the living, and is currently dating captain Sumiko Hadashi. 'Info' Name: Hisao Ibarazaki Seat: '''Captain of Squad 10, and head of the Elemental Zanpakuto Society '''Sex: Male Height: '''6'0 '''Build: Mid-sized shoulders, Lean and long legged. Appx age 25-30 Hair: Reddish brown color Facial features: He has a large scar that stretches across his face, a remainder of the world of the living, and Half of his face is covered in a burn which came from a fight with the cuatro esoada Eye Color: A very deep blue grey. Reiryoku Color: '''Ranging from bright red to crimson, depending on time of day, exhaustion level and Zanpakuto release form '''New Stats! Personality Before he became a Shinigami, Hisao was living in Rukongai alone. From his early days in soul society, people avoided him, afraid of his scar at first. Other childlike souls would run in fear, when Hisao came to play with them. This made hisao feel hated, and while he kept trying to interact with people for a few years more, eventually, he simply gave up on the idea. Hisao kept to himself, hiding in the alleyways, stealing what he needed to survive. It was a shitty life, but it was the one he had. Hisao was recruited to the shinigami academy, after one day, he was caught stealing by the then lietenant of squad 5, the prodigal child Gin Ichimaru. Ichimaru stared into hisao's soul and saw his true nature, and also saw his potential for shingami powers. Gin brought Hisao to the shinigami academy, surprising hisao, who believed he was going to jail. The shinigami academy was the best thing that ever could have happened to Hisao. It was the sole place he had ever been in his life that he had ever been accepted as normal, that people didn't treat him as if he were different. He made friends, for the first time in his life, and was very glad to have them. He especially connected well with two shinigami: Zanbaki Kei, and Jentoru Hayato. The three remained staunch friends. Hisao remained incredibly grateful to Ichimaru, who had at that point made the rank of captain, for bringing him to the acadamy, and communicated with him frequently. However, Hisao, more than anything else, was proud of his status as a shinigami. He was incredibly attatched to the soul society, and was very defensive of the decisions of the Seireitei and of the gotei 13 captaincy. The worst offense to him was accusing him of being insuboordinate. The Aizen betrayal was the first in a series of shocks that changed Hisao and his nature. Hisao was extremely close to captain Ichimaru, and Ichimaru has intended to turn Hisao into another version of Hinamori, making him relentlessly dedicated to him. Hisao almost considered doing so, if not for the friendship of Kei and Jentoru. Their friendship carried him through the calamity his life was becoming. His dedication to soul society remained throughout. Since Hisao's fight with Lieutenant Xeyj, he's been at odds with himself, his pride in being a shinigami, and his sense of failure due to his losses. This has made him more reckless in a fight, waiting for an opportunity to prove himself, to rebuke those feelings of failure, and to restablish himself as an elite Shinigami. This feeling establishes his in battle emotions. Outside of battle, hisao is a very open and friendly guy. He is willing to sit down, and drink with anyone. However, he is also staunch, and when challenged in certain positions, he is willing to get into fights with people who vastly outclass him in order to defends his friends, his principles, and the soul society. 'Zanpakuto ' Zanpakuto name: Umarekawatta Fushichō or Reborn Phoenix Combat Skills: A high level Zanjutsu practicioner, Hisao has been able to fluidly transition to a dual sword style out of his previously two handed one sword style. Combining this with his incredily quick speed and his moderately powerful body, Hisao is able to Release command: Reignite Sealed form: 1 Standard Katana, Hilt is a model of a flame, Handle is bright red, 1 non pole mounted Naginata, deep blue handle. 'Shikai' 1st Blade's size increases to appx the size of Ichigo's sword, in bankai form, gains a second, serrated edge in addition to the one standard edge it has. The second blade stays in the same shape, but increases in size to match the first. The blades then light themselves on fire. The metal is heated to the same temperature as the fire, but does not melt or suffer any debilitating effects because of it. In addition, Hisao can shoot bursts of fire from both the edge and the tip of his sword. 'Bankai' Name Ma Honō Umarekawatta Fushichō, or True Flame Reborn Phoenix Hisao's reiatsu becomes dark crimson and becomes significantly heavier. He sprouts wings of flame from his shoulderblades. The heat around his sword allows him to turn certain pieces of the battlefield into lava. His main ability is called Yōyū Hai. His two swords combine into one massive broadswoard. Abilities Attack: (Bankai only) Yōyū hai (Melted Ashes) Hisao has the ability to control flows of lava that he has created. He can summon lava from around a field of 2000 square feet, and can control it with his bankai sword. This can extend to summoning pillars of lava to stand on, using lava as an attacking method, or using lava to push himslef towards an opponent. Attack: Piasu Junsuina Honō or Piercing Pure Flame The wielder holds the sword up to his face and tilts the blade in that really cool animé style where it halves a person's face. The energy then spreads throughout the sword. The attack causes the sword to become white hot, and lighter, while maintaining damage output ratios, increasing the number of powerful blows that the wielder puts out per second.(2 attacks per turn) This ability lasts seven turns. Attack: Junsuina Tsukihi or Pure Moon Flame(Standard Shikai attack) This technique is initiated by pooling a majority of one's Reiatsu into the end of the sword, and then locking one's arms with both hand on the hilt. The blade shortens and a ball of white fire forms up at the tip. After charging long enough, the user can either directly shoot the flame out of the tip in a directed blast or slash his sword and have less exact damage but more surface area. EKL 67 Additional Info! His theme song is Take on Me by A-Ha!